The Emperor's Call
“No meat, seriously.” James huffed annoyingly. “It’s against my um…religion to eat meat, so don’t take it as me refusing your hospitality.” The innkeeper was a large, bald headed man, with a full beard. A rather intimidating figure he appeared to be, yet, his tone, and his eyes ready gratitude and compassion towards James. “But,” he spoke tearily, “you’re the reason…my little girl.” He wiped his face as he stuttered through his sentence. “Yes, I know. But remember, you mustn’t cry in front of her. You must remain strong, for your daughter. She’s all but a little girl. She probably won’t remember being sick in the end, but she will remember that her father, the butcher of blaviken, a war hero, cried before another man in a bar if she came down to see you,” James continued, his next words becoming orders infused with his magic, “So stop and just prepare the meal I’ve asked. And, I’ll pay for it as well. No exceptions.” Hypnotically, the man nodded and retreated into the depths of the kitchen to detail the order to his cooks. While he did so, James moved away from the counter into the corner of the room at a table of his own, awaiting his meal. She didn't like playing liaison or retriever, but this order came from the upper echelons of the , a body that often ran in the same circles as nobility. Her lip curled as she thought of those stuffy, deplorable aristocrats, eager to have one of their playthings back. It was clear he had no intentions of returning from what she had gleaned from the request, yet here she was, about to enter in attempt to coerce him. She sighed, the excess she saw was detestable. As a girl from the countryside, raised in the mud, ice, and snow of Iceberg, Skylar didn't have time for the pretty dresses and general masquerades of court life. It made her wonder why they decided to use a Holy Knight as their errand girl. Surely they could have procured someone else for the task of retrieving The Mad Bard ( きがへん バード, Kigahen Baado). The Holy Knights had greater tasks then returning someone who clearly preferred his current situation. Nevertheless, she wore the simple clothes of a civilian for this task, even though nothing could hide her Iceberg heritage. From her glacial blue eyes to platinum streaks in her blonde hair to her fair skin, it was clear as day. Sky sighed, pushing the door open as she entered the main area of the inn. It was rather quiet, the homeliness reminding her of the inn in her stomping grounds. The few patrons were locals, making the objective rather conspicuous in comparison. Either way, she spoke to the patrons, her Iceberg accent slipping through as she made arrangements for lodgings and food. Her chilling gaze raked over the room after this was completed. Finding the one she was looking for in the corner of the room. She didn't approach him immediately however, finding something respectable about his serenity. Alas, Sky wasn't here to vacation, but to bring this lad back to his containers. Stepping up to the plate, her gaze softened to the color of sapphires. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked the man in question. Wondering what his response would be as she patiently stood there. “Of course not,” James responded casually, gesturing her to sit. “I am always eager to have someone to eat a meal with.” Drawing his attention from his flute that rested onto the side of his pants, he lifted his eyes to meet the woman’s own. “Your accent though,” James engaged, “of what nation does it belong to? It’s not Fiorian, or of any region that I know of. Though, to be fair, I’m only familiar with the accent of the capital the most, since that is where I have spent most of my time." Sky laughed as she sat down, making herself comfortable. Most Iceberg residents remained in their sections of the country for the duration of their lives. The woman was one of the more adventurous ones, daring to venture beyond the borders of her homeland out of curiosity and a desire to realize her dreams. "Indeed it's not Fiorian. I'm from the southern lands of Iceberg. It's a country situated to the northeast of Fiore. So you spent most of your time in Crocus?" she asked. Skylar was rather familiar with the capital having trekked there during her adolescence for the sake of becoming a Rune Knight. Only through this journey would she realize that such a capacity was in her blood. "I spent a bit of time there during my teenage years but the place felt....constricting at times." Sky added. “Yes, the city itself was so full of life and people. It was beautiful. The arts, the diversity, the cultures. I appreciated it all,” James reminisced happily. His words expressed a genuine love for Crocus, and hinted a grief in his departure from it. “Yes, it was a wonderful place, but my employers and I had a falling out. I unfortunately find myself morally unable to return, so instead, I explore these lands, seeking out the very culture that I found myself overwhelmed by. In crocus, I met people from other continents who travelled here seeking opportunity, so I plan on going to those continents and lands to see their culture for myself. To master their arts and to taste their wines.” He chuckled. “I just hope my funds can keep up with my dreams, haha!” Sky noted his passion for the capital, bordering on bubbly at times. He clearly adored the location. While a bit more lukewarm in regards Crocus, she nevertheless saw the merits of his idealization. "It was definitely a change for me. Being surrounded by some many people at one time was difficult after years of space. Though I will admit I met quite a few individuals that I wouldn't have the privilege of meeting otherwise. Then it looks like you have quite a bit of traveling ahead of you then." His explanation for leaving piqued her curiosity however. "A moral falling out? Do you mind explaining that? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious." Sky questioned, her crystalline gaze betraying her desire to know. The woman leaned forward ever so slightly, waiting for his answer. With luck, their food would arrive shortly, as she could her stomach protest. Skipping breakfast was a terrible idea. Hence, she would have to make up for with this upcoming meal. "Ah, just some minor details over living arrangements is all. I wouldn't worry about it," James dismissed carelessly, pointing as the innkeeper brought he, and the woman, their food. Glancing over, he took note of her plate and frowned slightly. At least it wasn't meat. There were some people who ate lamb, and those were the people that scared James the most. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I've actually introduced myself. I'm James, James Earl Carter, former musician for the courts of Crocus, first of my name. I hope you excuse the formalities, I know nothing but the formal tongue in fact." "Minor details over living arrangements?" Sky said, raising an eyebrow before laughing lightly. Her stomach grumbled happily as she took in the food on her plate. Swordfish, catfish, and other aquatic delectables rested upon a magnificently large bed. Her mouth watered as her mind drifted into homesickness, the food, the amenities, and the small town vibe reminding her of home. Even if it was a bit warmer here. "I'll excuse the formalities if you will excuse my table manners. I skipped breakfast today and needless to say my stomach is not too happy about it. My name is Skylar Osma, citizen of Iceberg and resident of Crocus. I judge people on the content of their character, not their capacity for eloquent speech. If that were the case, they would have shipped me back home as soon as I arrived at Crocus's gates." Sky responded. She began eating, sighing happily as the fish melted in her mouth, the steamed rice doing wonders for her spirit. Unable to help herself, she dug in ravenously. Not intimidated by the massive size of her dish. “Oh, heavens,” James chuckled nervously at the sight of Skylar devouring the dish. He found it hard to slip in conversation between her chewing, swallowing, and then picking up another piece of food. The intervals between each was just too miniscule, so he decided to break etiquette and ask while she was eating. The meal had seemed informal enough. “So then, Skylar what brings you to this portion of Fiore? Do you work around her, or are you traveling elsewhere like myself?” he inquired. “Did you just recently arrive to the kingdom of Fiore? Afterall, you still do have your accent and all.” Skylar paused from her eating, her expression sheepish as she looked at the disappearing dish. "It appears my table manners elude me. I apologize for that." Despite her rapid improvements in speech from years of the academy and time in the Rune Knights/Crocus circles, her other habits remain a work in progress. "I happen to be traveling through this area. My work and takes place within Crocus, but every now and then I desire to escape the city if only for some piece and quiet. It's too...chaotic at times. I miss the countryside with its uncontaminated skies and magnificent view of the stars. The clean bite of winter and the snow mountain peaks to my back. The wolves and bears I used to roughhouse with when the boys proved too vulnerable." Sky responded, a earnestness in her Caribbean blue gaze. She indeed did such things as a child. "My accent comes and goes. It's practically non-existent when I'm in the city but as soon as I enter places like this..well it is like I returned home. Though I suppose one could say I'm on a mission." Sky went back to eating, giving her attention to the plate. "Ooo, a mission?" James inquire curiously. Momentarily he leaned forward, inspecting Skylar. Then, just as quickly, he leaned back in his chair comfortably. "That's cool. I won't pry too much about the contents of the mission. If it wasn't secret or personal, you would've told me the reason by this point," he dismissed nonchalantly. He took a scoop of his salad with his fork and gracefully slid it into his mouth. "That's cool though. I hope your mission goes by well, if not perfectly," he genuinely exclaimed. "Yet, I hate to sour the good mood and ask, but I find it only fitting. Why did you choose to sit with me out of all the gentlemen in this inn? I doubt I remind you of the men from back home." She smiled at his well-wishes. "Thank you. We will see if such fortune holds however. I don't know, I suppose it has to do with your depiction of Crocus. You represent its more aesthetically pleasing persona. Cultured, well-informed, with a genuine nature that desires to comprehend the world in its most profound sense. You do not share the ineptitude of your aristocratic counterparts, James Earl Carter I." Skylar said, her accent dissipating as her voice adopted a cool professionalism. Her blue gaze froze over, returning to its glacial coloring. The Iceberg Citizen. "I suppose you've earned the right to know. I'm here to retrieve you by orders of the Magic Council and your former retainers. Though you have no desire to return to your former lodgings, I require a more substantial reason then a minor disagreement." she continued. As if to further exemplify the change, she neatly folded her utensils over the empty plate while dabbing her lips and chin, cleaning away errant food. The napkin would find itself placed in a three-quarters fold to the right side of the plate. Her smile was polite, yet detached. A far cry from the earlier woman. James sighed. “Of course someone wouldn’t want to just have a meal with a guy sitting in the corner of an inn alone,” he complained. “When I think about it, that might have been a little weirder.” James looked into her eyes, noting the change in demeanor. She had become…almost an entirely different person. In truth, it was slightly frightening. “I apologize Skylar, if that’s your real name, but I can’t return to the courts of Crocus. Their corruption bothers me beyond all counts. Though, I’m in no position to fight. The innkeeper’s daughter was sick, and the man is poor from pouring his money into gathering shamans to heal her. If we fight in here, and damage his shop, even if the magic council repays him, the business he will lose in the time it takes to repair will leave them starving,” James informed formally. “So, if you won’t take no for an answer,” he put his hands outwards towards her, “you mind as well handcuff me now and take me away.” Sky appeared surprised by his sentiment about their conversation. "You speak like one raised in the courts of Crocus. Do they not have time for simple, spontaneous conversation where you are from? Or is it that everyone has something to gain? I suppose that corresponds with the corruption you speak of. Believe it or not, but I am no fan of the current nobility. Perhaps the King and his daughter amicable, but those below them are atrocious. They deserve to rot where they stand. Then again, I don't claim to be familiar with court jargon and politics. This place is more my home than that wretched existence could ever be." she said, gesturing to the inn and the quiet location beyond. Skylar hinted at her humble yet fulfilling origins. "To be honest, I miss them more than anyone." she sighs, her glacial glaze thawing slightly. "Osma is indeed my family name. Just as Skylar is my first. I descended from a line of high-ranking Rune Knights, though my grandfather decided to leave the pompous trappings of Crocus for the tranquil location of our ancestors." The woman gently placed his hands by his sides. What convinced her was not his reasonings, even if she believed them to be well-founded; it was what he had done for this innkeeper and how he continued to look out for their well-being. She was a woman of action, the lionheart who judged individuals on the content of character. Thus, his actions spoke loud and clear to her, contrasting sharply with his ruined image. "I have no plans to arrest you. It would be a waste of my time and yours. I would like to meet this innkeeper and his daughter however." she sat back in her chair. James leaped up in excitement. “You’re seriously not going to arrest me? Woah, you really aren’t the square, haha! I can’t believe this.” Typically James was never this lucky. Normally he had to run, or got captured and then he found some miraculous way to escape. Here, he was certain there was really no way out from this woman. He could feel the magic energy dripping from her being. “I applaud you, really I do,” James expressed graciously. “Yes though, the girl is most likely sleeping now. She’ll be sleeping for the next few hours, if not days most likely. The concoction I molded for her probably won’t take affect for a few days at the latest. But, I’ve seen her case before. I know the disease, and I’ve recognized how to treat it. It’s quite common in a land not too far from where I originally grew up,” he rambled, gesturing Skylar to follow him towards the innkeeper. “But, Lady Skylar, I’m certain the innkeeper would love to meet with you. He absolutely adores the Rune Knights. He was a hero himself at one point in time." Skylar stood. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Just because I didn't arrest doesn't make this any simpler. They likely send someone else after you, hence it may be a good idea to make yourself scarce in the coming days. While I can aid you to extent in terms of covering your tracks, it's best that a plan be formulated. Just to remain on the safe side." she responded, noticing his words running together. As an opponent, Sky was certain she could defeat him, trained from a young age in fighting. It helped that she play-fought with bearers and wolves as a child. Gathering up the dirty dishes and silverware, she brought them along with her, dropping them off at the kitchen as she followed James to where the innkeeper resided. "Is that so? Then I suppose he'll have stories of his own to tell." she responded, breathing in the warmth of the crackling fireplace and the cozy ambiance of the building. Her frosty professionalism thawed, returning the young woman James was first acquainted with. Like the wind across the tundra, her accent returned as well. Curious about this hero turned innkeeper, a 180 that appeared reminiscent of her grandfather. "Of course. I'll be long gone before they send anyone else. Though, what will you tell them?" he inquired, his tone noting a tinge of concern. "I can only imagine that...eh, just nevermind actually. I'm certain you can take care of yourself, but as for this!" James rushed towards the end. "Vesmir, I want you to meet an acquaintance of mine, Lady Skylar, hailing from the Osma family, a long line of high ranking rune knights," James introduced. "Lady Skylar, this is Vesmir, retired war veteran, current owner of the wonderful establishment. Though, we can't forget the biggest part of his being. He's the father of a beautiful young lady...in fact, Vesmir, is she awake at the current moment? Lady Skylar would love to meet her if she is," James spoke rhythmically. Vesmir nodded in agreement and proceeded upstairs, returning only a few moments later with his young daughter in arms. While a sickly pale, her skin had darkened since James administered the concoction. He smiled in approval. "Hey there, Triss. How are you feeling?" The girl simply nodded in approval. James turned back to Skylar. "Well, come on," he gestured forward, "come meet Triss." Skylar waved away his concern. "I'll be fine. They know it is in their best interest to not cross me." The magic quantity James felt earlier was but a taste of her capabilities. Coupled with her high-ranking status as a Holy Knights and improvisational skills, any trouble would be taken care of. Plus there was the small matter of her Osma lineage. The woman had plenty of tools to work with. She stepped forward, "It is a pleasure to meet you Vesmir. You have a lovely establishment; it reminds me of home in more ways then one." Sky said, her smile like the gentle lapping of waves. When the man returned with his daughter, she felt concern steal over her. The disease looked familiar, Sky having suffered the same ailment as a child. "May I hold her?" she asked. Her heart softening as she took the sickly girl in her arms. Sky's eye closed as she concentrated, calling internally for her inheritance to awaken from its slumber. The woman's magic gently rose from her, sinking into Triss before causing the girl to glow lightly as the Blessing heeded its user's command. Delivering the girl from her sickly state as the color returned to her skin. Triss's eyes closed as Skylar's opened. The child falling into a dreamless sleep as Sky placed a kiss on her forehead, sealing the magic's effects within the girl. "She is beautiful. Let her rest for a few hours. When she wakes up she'll feel as good as new." Sky said as she handed the sleeping Triss to her father. "You love her deeply. Take care of her and support her in whatever she chooses to pursue." she finished. Knowing her own support system allowed her to reach the heights where she now resided. "Interesting," James hushed over the initial silence as the Vesmir, amazed, took his daughter into his arms. Tears streamed down his face as he watched her visibly get better, and a silent gratitude overcame him. "I-I...d-d," he attempted to thank as he burst into a joyful cry. "Ah, so this is the power of a Rune Knight," James spoke as the father fell to his knees, thanking Skylar in whatever way could escape his lips over the exasperated breaths. "That's an impressive magic that you have, Lady Skylar. One that far surpasses my own medical expertise," he complimented. Looking back at the man, he smiled compassionately, and turned away towards the door of the inn. "I have it so that your friend aren't out here waiting for me or something. I'd really hate to have to go back to the cities of Crocus in handcuffs." "Indeed, I've only scratched the surface of its capabilities. The magic is reserved to my line only. There's much to be done with it that I'll discover through trial and error. I'm a kinetic learner after all. However the healing aspect is one attribute that I discovered could be applied to others." Sky responded simply. She bid the man to rise, "Think of it as the gratitude from one warrior to another. The best way you can thank me is by supporting your daughter in all her endeavors, no matter how daunting the obstacles may appear." she continued. Her gaze shining like sapphires. "There's no need to leave now. I arrived by myself, and ensured that it stayed that way." Her mind drifted to thoughts of home. What she had done was something her mother did as well. As a relatively small sea frontier settlement, everyone helped each other in any way they could in order to alleviate the struggles of their country's fickle landscape. It was called Iceberg for a reason. Part of her recognized that there may be more to James story then she thought, noting he didn't identify Crocus as his home and mentioned that the remedy he utilized was not to far from where he lived. "Where are you truly from? If you don't mind me asking." Sky pondered aloud. "A small kingdom north of Pergrande actually. A land where the technological innovations pale in comparison to Fiore, and even some of the most southern nations. We rely on the plentiful fauna, and our system of medicine is based more on superstitions and natural remedies," James continued, turning back to Skylar. "Though, I haven't been home in a long while, a couple years actually," James continued. "My parents, and I had a falling out. I broke an ancient law of my land, and then I was exiled. So, I haven't been home in some time. That's why I enjoy traveling around the woodland parts of Fiore, which are a lot more plentiful than I originally believed." He smiled. "Perhaps one of these days I'll travel to your home nation and take a look at the culture and foods that are there." "Why don't you want me to leave just yet, if I may ask?" James inquired randomly. "Your mission is over. Why do you continue to engage with me unnecessarily? Is this a traditional custom of your homeland?" "Is it so wrong for me to inquire after the health and well-being of someone? Good individuals are valuable commodity. There are too few and its only fitting that I make sure the few there are remain intact and well-cared for." Sky retorted, mildly insulted. "What about this counts as unnecessary engagement? Is a simple curiosity that much of a hindrance? Then again, I'm from a little frontier town in a foreboding country, so I wouldn't know about the grandiose gestures of civic engagement and court interplay. Taking what you want then moving on. Every conversation the equivalent of dancing on knives." she continued, her voice somewhat snappish. One could sense the difficulties of the woman's early stay in Crocus. A 12 year old child from a foreign country with a tenuous understanding of Fiorian culture. A thick accent that trumpeted her backcountry roots while undercutting her intellect every time she opened her mouth. Bullied incessantly to the point where she holed herself in the library. Erasing her accent with hours and hours of study while looking to remove anything that would denote her humble origins. In a way she hated aspects of that city for the longest time. Crocus. "Go. I'll trouble you no longer." "I didn't...er," James muttered, scratching his head in slight confusion. "I didn't mean it that way, Lady Skylar. You'll have to forgive me, but I am accustomed to that hunger of the courts of Crocus. The nobility engage very little with one another just for leisure. It was often the case that they were trying to acquire something they lacked, or desired more of: women, wealth, territory," he explained, walking back to the counter next to her. "My homeland is very isolated from such culture and events. Part of my travels are to truly learn about people themselves. You um...non nobles are far more interesting than they ever were," James corrected. "Even the language native to this kingdom, and the others, are not of my tongue. And, when I do speak the common language, I can't simply translate from my own. In fact, most things that exist in this tongue don't in mine. Concepts of wealth, for example, is one I learned when I arrived to Crocus. My home kingdom doesn't utilize wealth. We live off the land with one another. Though, simultaneously, we had no need. My kingdom pales in comparison to even the smallest cities of Fiore. I wouldn't be surprised if this inn had more people," James lightly joked. "Anyway, I hope you forgive my earlier rudeness. Please, let us walk and talk. If you know the land well, we can perhaps engage in some festivities outside the inn?" Skylar sighed. "I know you didn't. It's just a sensitive topic. Given the relative isolation of my home, I encountered the same issues. Many thought myself to be a delightful little morsel. A foreign born woman that appeared easy on the eyes. I had to correct them on such misplaced thinking. Safe to say I've avoided the courts since." she noted as they walked back to the main room of the inn. "Nobles are shallow, conceited pricks generally." she shrugged, "Sorry for going off on you like that. Like I said earlier, it's a sensitive topic for me. I don't think much will be happening in the way of festivities tonight, most people have retired to their beds. Though I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to look. However, we should be careful given they desire your return. You must know how petty nobles can be." As they exited the inn, a brisk night wind greeted them. The night sky free of the terrible light pollution that plagued Crocus. She mapped the figures her mother taught her in the night sky, recognizing the a few of the Zodiac symbols as well as the Little Dipper. Unfortunately, the Big Dipper eluded her gaze. Her smile was warm as she breathed the night air, a cool embrace after the seething heat of the day. "This sight never ceases to amaze me." Sky pondered aloud, walking further as she picked out more stars and formations. There seemed to be a relaxed air about her, free of the tension that overwhelmed Crocus and its aristocrats. James took note of the calmness that encapsulated her. She hated the nobility as much, if not more, than he. He found such quality pleasing, moreso than the environment, or the stars. He was far too familiar with such nature, he, afterall, was a manifestation of it. What he found far more interesting were the mentality of people. He yearned to understand them, and when he did the emotions that came from it were...sometype of relaxing. "Yes, it does never cease to amaze me," James agreed. "Though, if you don't mind me asking, if you dislike the nobility so much, why do you continue working for the magic council? Do you view those two organizations in different lights? Are the nobles from the court different from the councils that help to govern our society? That's something I've truly yet to discern during my time here in Fiore, in the kingdoms of the Southern Realms," James continued. "In my homeland, our hierarchy is strictly religious. Whomever is descendent from our savior is deemed fit to rule, and their rule, regardless of whether it is truly just or not is indeed absolute. Though, I guess in that instance, the just are those who rule, and those who disagree with such notions are not just." His gaze fell onto Skylar. "It's perhaps more crooked than the systems you...um, the fiorians use." "So you govern around the properties of divine right. Resulting in an absolute ruler. Indeed, I was about to note that such a system has the potential for terrible flaws; if anything the ruler could do whatever he saw fit without any repercussions. Murder, adultery, rape, destruction, incest. That seems just a bit problematic to me. Not that I can say the Fiorians utilize a better system. In some ways it allows for the same behavior to transpire, provided you know the right people." Skylar sighed. "I joined to break the mold, there are few if any women in the Rune Knights; my original idol was discharged under circumstances that still bother me to this day. So you could say I joined not only to fulfill my dream to lead the Rune Knights but also to inspire those younger than me. Most importantly, to find out what truly happened to the one that gave me that same inspiration." Sky responded. Her gaze far away as she continued her train of thought, "It doesn't hurt to stamp out the corruption that exists; the close collaboration between the two mean that the same corruption in one exists in another. Some things can only be completed from the inside. Only then will you realize who the problem children are. Though I see the nobility as a lost cause in most lights." "Ah, murder, adultery, rape, such is not of my people's nature naturally," James responded quickly. "We rarely deal with those concepts, mainly because there is often no cause for any. Our laws ensure that there is no such thing as private property, and thus all wield the same things, from alcohols to territory. In addition, the laws that govern marriage is vastly different. We are a rather polygamist society if I'm being honest; sex is a very, well, it is a rather unsacred act. It holds very little weight," he continued nonchalantly. "Um, though, not saying that I hold those same principles," James begun nervously, realizing the content of the conversation. "I-I, infact am very against those..my time, um...Human society has changed me drastically!" Skylar raised an eyebrow as the normally eloquent James began tripping over his words. "Polygamy....that's probably why adultery and rape don't matter. A lack of privatization is. So essentially you live in a government reminiscent of socialism or communism. If you exclude factors such as divine right and absolute power. So a hybridization is more accurate, drawing upon different aspects of a pre-existing governmental types in order to create your society. I doubt you use such terminology in your homeland though." Skylar's voice turned teasing as she continued, "You are against polygamy and free love? I'm glad to hear that. Though you can take a girl out of the frontier but can't take the frontier out of the girl. So are you sure those values don't continue to hold sway over your heart? A good ole orgy now and then never hurt anyone no? Sex once a day keeps the doctor away you know." Her laugh rang out through the night, a vibrant and wonderful sound like the spring chasing away the remains of winter. "Yeah, hahahaha!" James laughed in response to his awkward stumble. He had learned, through years of living in Crocus, that women were more than often against such crude talk. Yet, Skylar, once again, seemingly broke that observation. He couldn't help but wonder if she was unique, or whether it was influential of her homeland. She etched into him a desire to visit her homeland. Though, her last statement broke him away from such thoughts, far from a peace into the realm of concern. "Wait, did you...um, just...er," James awkwardly muttered, taking a brief moment to think and gather his words. "Is that last part true? I've never heard of that serving as a natural remedy," he inquired, obviously missing the entirety of Skylar's joke. "Why wouldn't have Seidhe informed me of such? I didn't realize that people of these lands suffered from...." James muttered to himself intensely, drowning himself in an inspective thought. Sky shook her head sadly. "I would expect you to know this. How else did your land and people prosper for so long? You said sexual acts are commonplace and a part of daily life, hence the good health of your people. Ya'll were fucking the day away. It's a wonder that you don't have children galore. Sex is important, though everything should be taken in moderation. You can have too much of a good thing." she responded sagely. It was clear that James completely missed the joke, so she decided to continue it for just a bit longer, not even realizing her accent had returned along with some old time vocabulary. Introspective thought brought her back to reality however. "I should visit home some time. They haven't seen me in years. I've sent them things but its not the same as seeing someone in person." Part of her mind made a note to go see her family some time in the future, regardless of how she would have to rearrange her schedule in order to make this possible. She clapped James heartily on the back to bring him to the present. Noting that he seemed to be considering a trip of his own. "I could take you to visit my homeland if you'd like. It seems like you find it terribly interesting." Sky noted aloud. Curious about his reaction to the quiet tundras and the snowy forests that dot Iceberg. James broke from his daydream quickly enough to here Skylar's last proposition. He responded with excitement. "What, you really take me to see your homeland, just like that?!" he inquire rhetorically, having already known the answer. After all, if she wasn't willing, why would she have asked. "I would absolutely love to visit! Oh, it'll be splendid. Eating the foods of this nation, drinking the wines, learning the music and ballads, reading the poetry and fiction," James listed. "You, Lady Skylar, are an extraordinary person," he complimented, bowing in gratitude. "I can't believe you were originally sent to arrest me. Tell me, Lady Skylar, if you don't mind me asking, do you offer to take all strangers you meet to your home country, just like that?" James inquired jokingly, chuckling following his statement. In truth, there were no words, or any that he knew in the common tongue at least, that could express his excitement. Whereas human children were told tales of fairies, nymphs, and elven kingdoms, James, having lived with those beings, found those tales far less interesting than human civilizations. He adored traveling from one place to another, studying people and their interactions with the natural world. Truly he was curious. "No, I only said that to waste my breath." she responded sarcastically. "Of course I meant it. I only offer to those worthy of joining me on such an endeavor. Fortunately, you appear to qualify. Hence, we will be off to Iceberg soon enough. Though we still have to cross two additional countries before reaching the border. Would you like to start to tonight or begin tomorrow?" Sky asked. Due to the hardy nature of her childhood and the rigor of the Academy and the Rune Knights, she had learned to thrive on little sleep and maintained a hectic schedule as a Holy Knight so she wouldn't become soft. Even at this hour her body was brimming with magical energy, ready to undertake any task no matter how difficult. That said, her schedule was clear for the moment and she hadn't been home in what felt like decades. Thinking about it, she was in her mid-20s and had neglected to visit since leaving. A fact that didn't sit well with her. Skylar turned towards the inn, intent on gathering what few things she had brought with her. "I assume all of your goods are still located in your room?" she questioned. Somewhat eager to be on the road even though James might lack the same vitality and passion for traveling at such a late hour. "Ah yes, a great deal of my possessions are back there in my room," James responded. "And, since we have to cross through two countries, I'd imagine the journey will be a rather long one. That way, I think it's best to start tomorrow. Getting a good night's sleep will do us both some good," he advised, "or at least it'll do me some good. Plus, I should let the innkeeper know that I'm leaving, and he's most likely sleeping now." He started walking back towards the inn alongside Skylar. A new adventure, yet again. "How long will this travel take, and how long do you plan on staying actually? Does the Rune Knights just allow for such vacation, or do you just have that much sway in the organization?" he inquired curiously, opening the door rushing a little further ahead to prop open the door for Skylar. "Indeed it will be a long one. I imagine the bulk of the time spent on the road will be in Bosco. They're highly unstable right now, and coupled with a crippled slave trade and nearly destroyed nation movement can be treacherous. We may very well avoid the country all together and trek through Seven. Which would allow us to reach Iceberg quickly though we'd need to cover a vast portion of the country before reaching the section my town is situated in. Either way, sleep is likely a good idea. I would say that we could cover the trip in a few weeks at my speed, but I don't know about your level of stamina. Maybe it will be faster, or slower depending upon variables such as stability. Though it will be faster if we avoid Bosco." she responded, thanking him for holding the door open for her. "I have my ways." she winked when he inquired about vacation time. Part of her was excited for the new journey, ready to embrace the stark beauty of her homeland once more. She walked up the flight of stairs to where all the rooms were situated, coming to a stop at the door of her own. "Good night James. I look forward to journeying with you." Skylar entered the space, closing the door behind her as she put on her nightclothes before plopping into bed. Reveling in the comfort of the mattress as she laid there deep in thought. James nodded in agreement. "Yes, goodnight Lady Skylar." He took to his own room, dropping onto the rather comfortable bed provided to him, at a heavily discounted cost despite his own protest. Even with his magic, there was truly no convincing the innkeeper to treat him as any other customer. Part of him appreciated the gratitude, and the other part of him felt bad for ripping off this man, someone who obviously needed the money more than he. He would make sure to cover up for it with the tip. "I'll," James started to himself. He truly had difficulty gauging whether such was a good idea. If the nobles had truly begun using the Magic Council's Rune Knights to capture him, then if Skylar was to be seen with him perhaps it could threaten her position. Perhaps they would interrogate her about his whereabouts. Perhaps she could be jailed for even wandering with a criminal like him. The possibilities of events that could, not would, occur troubled James deeply. That's why she wouldn't be seen traveling with him. He would make sure of it. Thus, for the first time in years, James removed his white cloak, placed it into his bag, and fell asleep. The Start of a Trip Skylar was an early riser by nature. When the sun began its ascent so did she. Stretching, she packed what few things she carried on her, namely her grandfather's wicked looking blade. Strapping it to her back, she changed into her civilian clothing, noting that she would not need anything heavier until they reached the Iceberg border. There things would be just a bit chillier, at least for James. Though it had been ages since she visited the terrain, so she packed layers of her own. Once everything else was stored away, she trekked downstairs, ordering a hearty breakfast of pancakes, fruits, sausage, and bacon piled high with syrup. Sitting by the kitchen, she caught the smells of her food cooking, the smells making her mouth water. Despite the early hour, her eyes were sharp, picking out the few souls that were already up and about by habit or necessity. As one of the few orders, her plate arrived quickly, and after a simple thanks, she dug in with a gusto. Her attention focused solely on enjoying the delectables in front of her while reminiscing about all that had occurred in the previous day. To think she was taking someone that she was required to arrest on a trip to her homeland. While Sky found the development interesting, her stomach protested against such deep thinking when food was in front of her. Thus, she continued eating. "Good Morning, Lady Skylar!" James enthusiastically greeted, his tone much more energetic than usual, as he sat next to her. His hooves clanked against the wood of chair. "That's going to be a little more annoying than usual," he complained. His goat-like ears drooped in disappointment. James, when he does not suppress his appearance, appears to the world as the hero that he is thought of as: he possesses short, sandy blonde hair with a single strand that reaches towards his chest, a smile whose radiance matches the sun, two goat-like ears and relatively large black horns protruding from the top of his head. Uniquely—it is thought because he is a direct descendent of Pan as he was one of the only Satyrs who had goat features on all portions of his body—James' upper body is covered in sandy blonde fur with the exception of his hands, which surprisingly are human, his ventral cavity (stomach, abdomen, etc..) and his face. With the exception for that noticeable difference, James is extremely similar to other Satyrs in comparison; he has furry, brown legs with hooves as feet and a long, furry goat tail. He looked towards Skylar, smiling brightly. "Are you prepared for this journey?" "EH???!" Sky exclaimed, nearly choking on the remains of her food. When she turned to the sound of the familiar voice and greeting, she was met with a sight that did not fit what she was expecting. Gone was James and in his place was a furry being with goat-like ears, black horns, and hooves. The name finally came to her; satyr. "A satyr? How and when? James?" she questioned in rapid-fire fashion. All of his earlier statements about promiscuous behavior and divine right all made sense now. Satyrs were full of revelry, they were the original progenitors of where the wild things are. An avid reader in her attempts to be literarily and historically competent, she recalled they were followers of Dionysus, a god known for extreme parties, madness, orgies, and generally chaos; music as well. There was some lore about their relations to Pan as well. Either way, her head was spinning from this revelation as she assembled all of the pieces to the puzzle. "A honest to goodness Satyr. I guess I've seen everything now. James Earl Carter is not your true name is it?" she inquired, pushing her finished plate away after downing the glass of orange juice. She touched the hilt of her grandfather's sword to ensure it was still resting on her back. Standing, the woman made her way to the counter, her eyes crystalline as she considered telling James (if he could be called that) the truth of her stance. She wasn't truly a Rune Knight anymore, not in the traditional sense at least. "I am ready, given our location in northeastern Fiore, it makes more sense to go through Seven. Shall we check out and say our goodbyes?" she asked, addressing his last question. Sky was itching to reach the road, but she also desired to check on the progress of Triss one more time. James nodded in agreement as the cook passed him his pancakes, having placed them in a to go box just for him. He would enjoy them on the road later. James stood up from his seat, and followed Skylar to Vesmir, standing tall with his daughter playing upon his shoulders. "Greetings, Vesmir!" James started. "Well, who would've thought you'd have taken off that stupid coat of yours. I told you that no one here has any qualms with your kind, or any kind for that matter," Vesmir grumpily begun. It was obvious to James that he had returned to his more.....reserved, emotionless self. That was enough indication to James that Triss had recovered immensely. "Yes, it seems that at the current moment more people have issues with James than they do Ferivar, so I assumed this form to guarantee the safety of my travels. I am headed to Iceberg afterall," Ferivar boasted. "Lady Skylar here has offered to escort me personally." Vesmir looked towards Skylar. "You're going to escort him? If he gets too annoying just pull his tail once or twice. It'll really get--" "What, no!?!" Ferivar interrupted abruptly. "Don't tell her to do that," he cried, "That's the worst thing you could ever do!" Triss and Vesmir burst into laughter. Skylar smiled at the sight of Triss and Vesmir. The girl was vibrant and healthy, content to remain on her father's shoulders; as she expected her magic completed its task. "Thank you for the accommodations and the excellent food, Vesmir. Ferivar is your real name? Well Feri, stop calling me Lady Skylar or I will yank your tail. I'm not a noblewoman and I don't have any lands to my name. Skylar or Sky is good." she retorted. She also decided it was truth telling time. "Also, I'm not a Rune Knight. Not in the traditional sense anyways. I left the humdrum days of the main forces behind quite a while ago. To be precise, I am a Holy Knight called upon for duties far beyond the capabilities of the main units that you know as the Rune Knights. Though I didn't realize collecting a wayward courtesan was among those tasks. Just as you have a second name, so must I. However, I'll fill you in along the way." "I'm not really escorting him, but visiting my homeland and my people, he just decided to tag along for better or worse. We'll see which one it is. That being said, we have a long road ahead of us, so its best we start now. Take care Vesmir and Triss. Don't worry, I'll keep in mind what you said in case he's too troublesome." She smiled at the young girl, sensing a warrior spirit not unlike her father. It was part of the reason why she aided the little family. There was potential. "Shall we be off while the day is young?" she asked Ferivar. "Indeed," Ferivar agreed, turning and leaving the inn without even as much of a goodbye to Vesmir and Triss. He would be back, Vesmir knew that. He always returned, and last time it was fortunate he did when he did, otherwise Triss would've...nevermind that. Vesmir refused to let the thoughts of what could have been fill his head. He instead prayed for the well being of the adventurers that departed his bar only moments before. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha," he blessed. "What did that mean, daddy?" Triss asked sweetly. "May the leaves of your life never turn brown," he answered. "It's elven. Ferivar's native language. It was the first thing he said to me when he treated me on the battlefield. Idiot didn't even have anything to do with it, yet, he was out there saving lives. On both sides," Vesmir continued, obvious that his daughter would truly fail to grasp the meaning of his words at such an early age. "Just remember one thing sweetie. That's what a true hero looks like." Meanwhile on the Road "I can't believe you're a Holy Knight," Ferivar praised excitedly. "That somehow makes you even a little cooler. I didn't even think that was possible. And the thing about vacation, I'll deal with it. It all makes so much sense now," he continued as one sentence came after the next as he worked the mystery of all she said the following day out verbally. "It's quite amusing actually. I did all of this, you know, rid myself of my disguise so that you wouldn't get in trouble for being seen with a criminal because I was afraid you were a high ranking member of the Rune Knights, and that you would get in some big trouble for being seen with me. But no way I ever imagined you were this high up." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Sorry I just bombarded you with questions and compliments. It truly is amazing though, honestly. In fact, I feel a lot more comfortable traveling now across the unknown lands. Now, I'm certain no one can hurt us, haha!" Skylar weathered his rapid comments with surprising maturity. "Yes. We have a notable amount of autonomy in comparison to our brethren. My secondary name is Dardariel. I chose it because how it fits with the name of my primary ability and how I generally operate as an individual. Either way, its what I do. However, for now, our goal is to reach Iceberg. We should approach the border of Fiore and Seven in a few hours, which will place on track to make good headway before settling down for the night." Sky responded as they continued at their steady pace, putting a sizable distance between themselves and the inn with ease. "So how did you and Vesmir meet?" she asked. Continuing her trek through the tranquil Fiorian countryside. Nature ran its course uninhibited, ignoring the two travelers. She pondered their current trajectory, maintaining a map of the Ishgar peninsula in her steel-trap of a mind. While she considered skirting the border of Seven and Bosco to speed along their progress, Sky ultimately decided against it. Knowing the tenuous state of Bosco meant their border patrol would be suspect, leading to all sorts of miscreants and potential for trouble. Not that they were incapable of dealing with it; she simply preferred avoiding inconveniences that could slow down their progress. "How fast can you run?" Skylar asked out of the blue, her magic manifesting externally as she prepared her favorite magic, one that would allow her to close the gap between themselves and the Seven Border in a much more timely manner. Indeed, she expected Seven to pass by in a flash if their fortune held. It was Iceberg that would be slow going since they were approaching it from its northern regions, considerably mountainous in comparison to the tundras of the south. Sky began picking up the pace while keeping her eyes peeled for any suspicious activity, noting that it would not simply do to let down one's guard. She recalled the tri-border format, remembering Bosco also shared a small boundary with Fiore. Which could complicate things. She sighed at the thought. Ferivar had begun to talk about Vesmir, then the question about his speed came into play, somewhat randomly. “Oh, um…well, I got goat legs if that helps,” he responded awkwardly, quite unprepared for the question that Skylar had asked. “I don’t have access to any speed magic if that’s what you’re inquiring, but these legs of mine can propel me at superior speeds than most humans. It’s a gift I’ve used quite often actually; if it’s anything the rune knights have allowed me to practice, it’s my craft of running,” Ferivar joked, though there was a truth in it. Satyrs, due to their goat legs, were quite adept and running and climbing, and anything else goats were pretty much good at. Satyrs, despite being manifestations of the natural world, were often soldiers for the gods of this realm, and could be vicious in battle. This, combined with their amorous advances towards women, often resulted in the creation of tales of a god or hero defending the honor of their maiden from these half man, half animal creatures. That was another reason that they typically didn’t have a good reputation, even in non-human majority societies. It didn’t help that they were a phallic race either, but whenever questioned about it, Ferivar credited it to their superior ethernano reserves, which in turn made them much more adept at magic and combat than other races, such as dwarves and such, but perpetuated the stereotype. “Anyway, why are you asking? Do you think we’re going to have to run somewhere? Away from something? Because, in all honesty, I can probably just sweet talk my way through. That’s another characteristic of the Satyr you know!” Skylar laughed. "I don't doubt that you have enjoyed quite a bit of practice. We won't be running away from anyone if we skirt the land of Bosco, besides I more than capable of curbstomping those who think they are capable of defeating me. While your silver tongue may be useful in most cases, I've learned that Bosco people have some habits that they are unwilling if unable to break." Her eyes raged with a blue fire. Remembering her triumph over the invading forces of 400 mages. Crushing them underfoot, her warrior blood rising at the challenge. "However, I don't desire to be inconvenienced by those who want to prove their worth. The thing is, we will encounter the most difficult part of journey when we reach Iceberg, since we are approaching from the northern reaches. Hence, that is where we'll spend the bulk of our time due to navigating such disagreeable and generally inhospitable terrain. Though there are a few hardy folks that live in the region." she continued. Testing her magic, she sped up immediately, the act as natural as breathing and considerably exhilarating. She hadn't used this ability in a while, stuck with the mundane tasks of paperwork and other dull yet time-consuming activities. It was part of the reason why she had accepted the job in the first place, besides her curiosity about why the forces below her were unable to collect what amounted to a small time criminal. Though now she was understanding why he was so successful at eluding his captors. Skylar sped up again, laughing with exhilaration as her legs responded, sending her flying though the underbrush. Part of her made a note to slow down else she might leave Ferivar behind. Which would make this whole endeavor pointless. Either way, she could see Fiore passing in a blur. "Can you keep up?" Sky said, letting that challenge hang in the air. “Ewgh! Silver is so gross,” Ferivar complained, sprinting alongside Skylar as his mystical, goat legs supported his acceleration. Although silver was traditionally thought of as a distinctive weakness for werewolves, truth be told, Ferivar couldn’t stand the unholy substance either. It was a cheap knock off gold, a substance that Satyrs have been drawn to for generations, and it was perhaps their natural affinity towards gold that ultimately caused their weakness towards silver. Or, perhaps it was their weakness of silver that made gold that much more appealing. “Those that come to know of Satyrs hear tales of passionate race of forest folk that drink, frolic, play music, flirt, and dance in the forest,” Ferivar started, speeding up until he was neck and neck with Skylar. He smiled mischievously. “Many seldom know the other side of satyrs, where we are mighty forest warriors with lightning speed and reflexes!” Ferivar exclaimed, pushing off with his back foot and tearing across the landscape. “Come, Sky,” he challenged as he looked back towards her, “I’m hardly trying. So, I guess my question for you is, can YOU keep up?” Skylar grinned at his counter-challenge. "Is that so? I was worried that you might be fatigued. Do not fret, this is but the precipice of my speed. Mighty warriors in battle or in the sheets?" she retorted. With a step, her speed increased several fold, unwinding her capabilities as what was a blur became indiscernible. Yet each step she took was sure, the forest whipping as she blew by, pulling even with Ferivar before effortlessly building a lead. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little winded. Perhaps we should rest." she taunted behind her. What was a few hours journey to the border quickly shortened to a few minutes, the two companions bantering as they roared through the landscape. Blitzing the Seven border with ease. It was clear neither of them were aware that they had crossed into another country, too busy egging each other on in a test to see who would concede. If anything was clear, neither planned on giving in. "You're too slow, and you call yourself adept at running. I would have caught you so many times it's insane." she snickered, once again kicking into a high gear. Joyous over the idea that she didn't have to limit herself, noting how she would often exhaust her teammates during her Rune Knight years. Even among her current Holy Knight compatriots she was considered the fastest. Capable of covering lands in times that were deemed impossible. "Incredible," Ferivar complimented quietly as he watched Skylar soar past him. "Looks like I'll actually have to," he started before being cut off by the branch that struck the very middle of his ankle, forcing him to the ground. He shrieked annoyingly as he tumbled across the terrain faster than he ran with every tumble he took being made apparent with an "Oof!" or an "Ouch!" It had been a while since had truly run, considering he spent most of his time in as James rather than himself, and thus he had yet to truly adjust to his own legs. Though, when he really thought about it, he would've fallen either way. James was always clumsy. Finally, he stopped himself from sliding across the terrain, and he picked himself off the ground, patting the dirt and dust off his clothes and body. "Man, that hurt a lot more than I would've thought!" He exclaimed, searching around for Skylar who hadn't probably realized that he had fallen. Ferivar sighed as he sat back down on the ground. He was in a foreign land unaware of his location. "She'll come back soon enough," he started. "In the meanwhile, it's pancake time!" As he waited he scooped his pancakes from his bag and begun eating. Skylar noticed it was rather quiet, the banter conspicuously absent. "I went too fast..." she thought, pulling to a sudden stop. The blowback from the spontaneous action caused the entire path in front of her to lie flat; trees pushed to the side by the sheer momentum of her kinetic energy. Looking about, she recognized the landscape of Seven for its beauty and serenity. Representing the good fortune it possessed for centuries. Turning on her heel, she went back the way she came, covering the distance at a more moderate pace. Skylar didn't want to miss him again; given the speed she approached earlier, she was surprised a sonic boom didn't occur. Either way, she found her target eating pancakes of all things. The woman sliding to a stop in front of him as the wind whipped around her. "Really, you're stopping for a snack? We have places to go and people to see you know." Sky retorted, taking a pancake from his bag while eating it. From the dust spots he had missed, she assumed that her torrent pace had made him consume the material. Resulting in a self-satisfied grin to grace her face. "Looks like we'll have to slow down or I'll lose you again. What happened by the way?" she asked. “Lose me? Please, you’re lucky that branch stuck out just a wee bit more. Otherwise, I would’ve caught up, no problem,” Ferivar chuckled, finishing the first of his pancakes. “Plus, it was a good idea to stop and eat. Me missing breakfast was NOT a good idea, or maybe it was. I dunno actually,” he jumbled together. “But, you mentioned,” he continued, making sure to swallow his food before speaking, just as a gentleman should, “people we need to see and places we need to be. Is that just you trying to make me move, or is that code for we have actual people we need to see, because in that case it’s not polite to be late. In fact, if we’re on time, we’re technically late. A gentleman is always at least fifteen minutes early, you know” he educated, never dropping even a hint of his manners. It had spent him years accommodating to human society, learning their mannerisms and tics, so he made sure to retain them. Otherwise, he'd cause trouble, just as the rest of his kind. Sky finished her pancake before replying, grabbing another one in the process. "Well, I did say I was returning to Iceberg to meet with my parents, whom I haven't seen in about a decade if not longer. Granted, they don't know that I'm coming to visit. You just happen to be along for the ride since you want to see all that the continent and world has to offer. Put simply, yes we have places to be and people to see. So let's pick up the pace old chap. Or is your bottom sore from tripping over that branch and tumbling along?" she responded, her voice teasing at the end. She finished the second pancake, her expression smug as she turned towards their direction of travel. Ready to race through Seven once more as the sun reached its zenith, warming the countryside with its rays. "I believe it is high noon. Thus, we should be on our way before the day grows old and we have to turn in for the night." With that, she broke into an easy jog that increased in pace. "Oh heavens, am I meeting the family?" Ferivar exclaimed, jumping to his feet as he trucked alongside Skylar, ignoring her tease. In truth, he really had no comeback for it. Ferivar was actually quite terrible at comebacks and quick retorts. Jokes, now jokes were a different thing. He, like all Satyrs were good at jokes. Well, satyr jokes at least. Jokes like, Hey, why did the Nymph cross the road or jokes like, I like my women like I like my wine. So, the ones that weren't really all that funny to most races outside satyrs. Though, was it Ferivar's fault that no one else had a sense of humor? Probably, if no one else found it funny. "So, are we sleeping outside or do we plan on camping in an inn somewhere. I know that you people tend to denounce the outdoors," he mocked. "A little bit of dirt and people get all stirred up!" Skylar snickered in response. "Are you missing creature comforts already? We're sleeping outside. Though if you really need a bed that badly we can order you a room." she retorted. In truth, she loved sleeping outside under the night sky, especially in such a hospitable location such as Seven. Even as a child she would camp out in winter, hoping to catch a glimpse of the gracing the world their presence. She had repressed such habits during her years in Crocus, learning that such pastimes were considered undesirable among the bourgeoisie and aristocrats. However, with a satyr for company, she felt no need to shy away from her favorite things, as tomboyish as most of them were. Thus, Sky felt like more of herself than she had in years, no longer confined to that hell-hole of a court. A grin graced her face as Skylar thought of how long it had been; most of her friends from that time would be grown up now. Probably starting families of their own. "Well, let's hop to. Seven's not the smallest country in Ishgar. I hoping to cover at least 1/4 of before taking a break." she responded, pushing the pace just a bit more as the sun began its gradual descent. "Actually, I think am I missing comfort. All this running is really wearing me out, so, I think I'll stop." Ferivar pulled his reed pipes from his side and begun playing a beautiful, melodic tune. Nature trembled in response, and from underneath his and Skylar's feet emerged, carrying them along with it. It soared through the terrain, as quickly as Ferivar was running, thus while a little slower than perhaps they could be, Ferivar would find it a lot more comforting than the sprint that they had been in. "I thought that this would be helpful for us," he started, "Riding on the flowers of nature, the wind blowing through our hair, Vanimle sila tiri nuin I'anor!" he exclaimed, the last portion of his sentence emerging in his mother tongue. "It really is a wonderful evening when you look upon it honestly." Skylar tsked before gasping as they were whisked away on a tree. She listened attentively as he continued his tune, allowing for them to continue on their way. "It is quite helpful. However, I see the human life has spoiled you. Shame on you for becoming soft, what would your parents think?" she scolded playfully, wagging her finger at the reclining satyr. Nevertheless, riding at such an altitude provided magnificent views of the world below. "Amazing." she breathed as they continued along. Using her sense of direction, Sky noted they were making excellent progress, marked by the sun's collision with the horizon. Her estimate was that they covered roughly the 1/4 she required if not a little more. Either way, she wanted to take her time even if her parents grew closer with each passing second. "I'll let you know when I see a good resting place." Sky pondered aloud as they continued on their trajectory. Ferivar chuckled at her joke. "Yeah, of course you will," he jested, "I wouldn't be surprised if you never said anything and just had me carry us the entire way there throughout the night, and the next day and on and on." Having garnered enough ethernano, he put the flute aside and allowed the flower to continue on its own as he reclined backwards. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Now, this...this right here is the life," he mumbled to himself. "If there is anything I enjoy it's riding on flowers with a vanima belegohtar, and just breathing in the cool, evening air." "Of course you love it. Lethargic slug." Sky retorted while still observing the landscape below. The evening breeze was restful and gave her a sense of security. "Enjoy this while you can. If we keep up this pace will be at Iceberg before you know it." She then spotted a clearing with the just the right amount of space. "There's the spot old chap." Sky said at last, pointing to the location. She hopped off the moving tree, undaunted by the height as she nimbly dropped from one branch to another, remaining rather light on her feet. Reaching the area in question, she began rolling out what supplies she had; namely foods, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. Sky doubted a fire was necessary given the mild night with nary a bug to be found. Besides, it could attract undue attention. Lazily, Ferivar swiped his hand dismissing the plant as it poofed from existence. He landed on his feet next to the campsite. "A sleeping bag? And I'm supposed to be the spoiled one," Ferivar continued as he laid on the lush grass. He patted the soil. "This is all the bed I need right here." Ferivar, as all Satyrs do, found it difficult to take anything truly seriously. What was worst was that without his coat, the same that restrained his magical power and disguised him, he found it difficult not to stray from his nature as a Satyr. Though, as nobility among his kind, he was a little bit more mannered than his brethren, and such could show. Yet, even with all of his thoughts, Ferivar struggled internally. "Hey, um..Skylar," he started. "Should I, you know, when we get to Iceberg change back to James? You think there are rune knights there?" "Poppycock. I like sleeping comfortably and so do you." Sky retorted as she laid down, staring at the slowly approaching moon and darkening sky. Her favorite sights were soon on display, the stars illuminating the trees with their magnificence. Though they were to be outshone by the lovely moon. "It doesn't matter, whatever is appropriate. My parents are the open minded sort. They seen their fair share of interesting things. A satyr would be old news to them. However, there won't be any Rune Knights there. I'm the only one from my town to pursue this career path. Then again, it's better to be safe than sorry. So you may have to hold on just a bit longer, at least when outside our home. While my people aren't tattle tales, things such as the location's isolation may have changed in my decade long absence." Sky added thoughtfully. However, she could hear hesitation in Ferivar. "Try anything and I will castrate you. Understood? Excellent." Skylar stated. Letting that promise hang in the air, she placed her grandfather's sword by her side and rolled over. She was no fool when it came to satyr behavior. Ferivar smiled happily. Although he enjoyed playing the role of James, he much preferred living as himself. He enjoyed his hooves, his height, his powerful legs, but more than all, he enjoyed the flow of ethernano in his body. The coat he wore, its purpose was to drain that magic power. It was basically the Satyr equivalent of drugs for hyperactive people and such. It left him without as much energy, and while that surely left him more docile in human society, he no longer found a use for it. He did not live on the courts of Crocus anymore, and even when he did, he found that emotion made his music better. The tune he played earlier, when he conjured the tree, had been better than any song he had played when he was James. People had bad perceptions of Satyrs as well. Men hated them because of their lustful nature. Women feared them because of their lustful natures. The rich hated them because they were simply lazy drunks, or so they were thought of as. Some just believed humans to be superior. Ferivar had encountered all that, but not solely in human society. He had discovered it in elven territories, dwarves territory, doppler’s dens, just to name a few. In fact, the reason that he wore the coat was not so that he could mask his race anymore, but it was so that he could retain his manners like a noble. Yet, around this woman, he didn’t have to hide anything about himself. His comedic nature, his serene disposition (most would refer to it as laziness), and she even understood his willingness to help others just to help others. He couldn’t have been happier. “I'll take that as a sign of love," Ferivar retorted, referring to her threat of castration. "Have a good night, Sky." "Good night Feri." she mumbled in response, sleep overtaking her. The True Self She woke to sun rays warming her face, the light streaming through the treetops as morning began. Rolling off her sleeping bag, Skylar yawned as the birds chirped, taking stock of her messy platinum blonde locks and rumpled clothing. She stood, stretching to awaken her sleepy muscles before walking into the landscape. "If I remember correctly, there is a river around here." she thought, trekking through the forest floor before approaching the stream in question. Situated a ways from the main cascade of water, she stripped away her old clothing before sinking into the cool depths, summoning soap and shampoo to use during her bath. The freshwater was rather cold, shocking her system while waking her up completely. She giggled in spite of herself, the current refreshing as she lathered herself completely before washing off completely. Her piercing blue gaze studied her surroundings, watching nature run its course. Occasionally, a large mammal would trot by on the opposite bank, staring at the woman reclining in the stream. However, they typically lost interest and moved on. "This is so much better than a shower." she thought aloud. Unwilling to move even though she knew that they could cover another massive swath in this day. Eventually reaching the border of Iceberg within 2 days. Such speed was unprecedented, but she attributed it to Ferivar in part. It was rare that she had a traveling companion that could keep up with her speed. More often than not they were either left behind or forced her to slow down. Hence her tendency to go on solo missions; preferring efficiency. She stood once more, loosely tying her wet hair in a high ponytail as she considered what to wear. Eventually deciding on another set of simple civilian clothes, a blue top with pants and sneakers. Once set, she began assembling the clothing in question, preparing to return to the clearing where the remainder of her goods resided. “Ah, there you are,” Ferivar exhaled as he stepped down onto the river bank, his bag resting to his side. “I guess the birds didn’t lie to me after all.” Ferivar visually inspected Skylar. “Well, they lied about you being done,” he chuckled. He bent down towards the river, pulling his water canteen from his bag and filling it with water. Turning back with a smile, he addressed Skylar. "So, how much further until we reach the border of Iceberg. You said that's going to be the bulk of the entire trip, right?" "EH?" Skylar exclaimed upon Ferivar's sudden appearance. "Do you know how to wait?" she said, pointing a sword at the satyr. Realizing she was still naked, she hastily requipped her clothing of choice, leaving her body clothed once more. "So you trust the words of a bird. "Did it ever occur to you that they might not realize being done meant wearing clothes?" she fumed, ignoring his chuckles. "If we continue at the torrent pace we set yesterday, we could be there within 1 and 1/2 days. Assuming you don't tire yourself out again like before." Sky continued with a snicker. Recalling her grandfather's blade and the few objects she had left behind in the clearing, the woman began walking, pulling out snacks to eat on the way. "Indeed Iceberg will the bulk of the journey. Though if your appearance is any indication, we should be able to navigate the mountainous terrain with relative ease. Feel free to spoil yourself and summon a moving tree. Even though I'll still run faster than you." With that, she took off in a dead sprint, covering the uneven with a long-legged ease as her crystalline gaze sparkled.